


The Christmas Bloom

by Jboyles423



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jboyles423/pseuds/Jboyles423
Summary: My entry for the For The Love of Vicbourne Christmas 2019 Advent Calendar. Enjoy!
Relationships: Victoria - Relationship, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Christmas Bloom

Victoria shivered inside the carriage. The temperature outside was dropping fast and she and Emma were beginning to see faint puffs of vapor escaping their lips with each breath. The wind was picking up and for the first time that evening, she found herself to be somewhat afraid. Emma looked worryingly out of the window seeing nothing but blackness and the snow whirring by. "Ma'am, I'm not entirely sure we will make it back to London tonight." Victoria peered out of the window herself. "Oh, but we must, I have a Christmas breakfast to attend." At that, they felt the carriage come to a stop and the door opened to reveal one of her footmen. 

"Your Majesty, the storm is becoming too strong for the horses and, I confess, for ourselves. We are close to Brocket Hall ma'am and I think It would be best to seek shelter there." Victoria's brow creased and she nodded, Lord M would always welcome her into his home, and on Christmas Eve he would most certainly be in residence. "Very well, turn for Brocket Hall." While she was worried, she was now also excited to see the man her heart burned for. 

She had first felt that flame at her Coronation ball and it had grown ever since. He really was the most perfect of men. Emma glanced at her Queen. The color was high in her cheeks despite the chill in the carriage and she had a most peculiar smile on her face. "William will be most happy to see you, Ma'am. I'm sure he will be happy for some Christmas company." Victoria smoothed out the blanket covering her lap and smiled at Emma. "I'm sure he will."

The carriage came to a halt and Victoria and Emma tightened their cloaks around themselves, preparing to make a hasty exit. The door opened and Victoria's eyes widened as she stared into the handsome face of her Lord M. He was gripping his coat closed at his chest with one hand and offering his other to her to exit the carriage. "Good evening, Ma'am, let's get you inside." He had to somewhat shout to be heard over the wind and she climbed down and sprinted through the door. Lord M gave instructions to his stable boy to take the horses and make sure they were cared for and had Victoria's footmen seen about before he joined them in the foyer. 

He dipped to one knee and kissed her hand, as always. "Please forgive my disarray Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting guests." She smiled and laughed, "Lord M you should know by now that I would forgive you of anything." He smiled at her and turned to greet Emma. Cloaks were taken and put away and Victoria and Emma were shown into the Library where hot tea and biscuits awaited them. William served the tea and sat down opposite them in a large wingback chair. "How on earth did you manage to get stuck in a storm at this hour? Victoria smiled, "well, we were attending a Christmas dinner at Hatfield House and mama and Sir John decided to leave, but Emma and I were not ready to leave, alas, we were caught in this dreadful storm and didn't make it very far before we had to stop and beg for shelter from my charming Prime Minister." Melbourne's cheekbones reddened and he smiled. "You flatter me ma'am. I, like any other subject, merely offered my home to my Sovereign." Victoria rolled her eyes, "Lord M, must you always be so humble?" 

William couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was tonight. Her eyes shone with just a hint of alcohol and her crimson silk dress draped off her shoulders just so, revealing that beautiful swan like neck. Of all people to fall at his front door, she was the last he expected to see. It was snowing so hard outside, why would anyone let her leave and head back to London in such a storm? He glanced at his pocket watch, it really was quite late. "Shall I show you to your rooms? I'm sure you are both exhausted after your journey." Victoria yawned, "yes Lord M, I am rather sleepy." He led them upstairs, first dropping Emma of into her chamber, warmed by the fire that had been started immediately upon their arrival. He then walked along the hallway towards the room he had selected to put Victoria in. His mother's old room. They passed portraits of his family on the way. They came to the one of his mother and she stopped. The candlelight reflected off of the brush strokes, making her glow with life on the canvas. 

"This was your mother?" Victoria asked, not looking away from the painting. "Yes," he answered in barely a whisper, his eyes traveling from Victoria's exposed shoulder to her neck. "She was very beautiful." William caught himself before gently stroking a stray strand of hair that had escaped her braids. "Yes she was ma'am." his voice had become husky with emotion and she turned to him. "I have upset you, I am sorry." Her eyes searched his for some kind of forgiveness. "He gazed down at her, "no, you didn't and I agree, She is very beautiful." They stayed that way for a moment, then she took her hand and put it on his, "was." His look became confused, "what?" Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat, "You said she is beautiful, you meant she was?" Melbourne nodded quickly, closing his eyes, "yes, yes...was...she's been gone for some time now." He let her hold his hand for a moment longer until he broke their reverie and started to lead her further down the hallway, to an extravagant bed chamber complete with a roaring fire and freshly turned down bed. "If you happen to need anything during your stay here do not hesitate to ask," he spoke softly to her and she had to fight the growing need of him with all of her might. "Thank you, Lord M. You really are a treasure to me." She surprised him by reaching up and cupping his cheek in her hand. He reached up and took her hand in his, lowering to his chest. "Goodnight, Ma'am." With sad eyes, he turned away, closed the bedroom door behind him and headed back to the library. He needed a glass of brandy. 

He swirled the contents of the glass and gazed out of the windows as the storm began to subside. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to march up those stairs, push open her door and take her in his arms but he knew he could not. He couldn't subject them both to that kind of pain. She was young, he was just a passing infatuation. As soon as someone younger, more virile came into her life she would forget he even existed. He sighed and took a sip of the warm brown liquid. It seemed to soothe his aching soul. The way she had looked at him, it tore his heart out to have to reject her. She wanted him to make a move, wanted him to show her how he loved her so. He slid his fingers through his hair and called for his coat. 

The glasshouses were warm and humid even in the middle of this snow storm. This was the place he felt most at ease, where he could let all of his walls down. He walked through the rows of plants, each one more unique and rare than the next until he reached the other side of the building. There, in it's pot, was a rare flower that only bloomed once every century, or so He had been told. It was a golden color and seemed to shine as if lit from within. He reached out and stroked the velvety soft petal. It felt like her hand upon his cheek. So deep in concentration and admiration for the flower that he didn't notice the small cloaked figure approaching his side. He started as he felt her small hand touch his upper arm. "Lord M, what kind of flower is that? It is absolutely beautiful." He smiled, still looking at the plant, "I cannot recall it's name ma'am, but it is said that the flower only blooms once every century. We are both witnessing a rare occurrence." 

She slid her hand down his arm until her hand fit into his and their fingers intertwined. "Lord M...William...you said before if I needed anything I had but to ask." William looked at her with wide eyes, "yes ma'am but..." she held up a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Shhh....I ask only one thing from you Lord Melbourne, and that one thing is a kiss." She produced a sprig of mistletoe from her cloak pocket and held it as high as she could. William smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corner. "I guess I cannot deny the Queen a traditional mistletoe kiss." He pulled her close and bent his head. She stood on her tip toes and parted her lips ever so slightly. He gently rubbed his nose against hers, trying to salvage some kind of restraint but he found he could not, the pull was too strong. 

His lips met hers and as soon as they did, she let out a little moan and that was his undoing. He pulled her closer and crushed parted her lips with his tongue. Victoria dropped the mistletoe and slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His scent was intoxicating and he tasted like brandy. After what seemed like hours, he pulled away from her. His green eyes were ablaze with passion as he looked down at her swollen lips. "Victoria...I....I really can't help but to tell you now, I love you." She nuzzled into his chest and then looked up at him, smiling, "I love you too, William, and this has been the most wonderful of Christmases." He bent down to kiss her again and the small flower seemed to glow even brighter. He picked her up, carrying her into the warmth of his bedchamber. 

Upon returning to Buckingham Palace, Victoria set about getting ready for the newly scheduled Christmas Luncheon. Skerret had her dressing just about finished when a soft knock sounded at her door. Skerret opened it and Emma walked in carrying a small plant with a luminous golden flower. Victoria took it from her and the proffered card. 

_V._

_To know you is to love you._

_Think of me each time this flower blooms._

_Merry Christmas._

_W._

The plant was placed next to the Queen's bed and throughout the years, each time it bloomed, she remembered the way he had tasted, his touch and the sweet words they had shared until the wee hours of the morning. "Merry Christmas, my love." He had whispered while holding her as the sun came up. "Merry Christmas, Lord M."


End file.
